Fourth Age of the Vaikan
The Fourth Age of the Vaikan begins shortly after the Vaikan begin to send probes into outer space. This is considered part of the master timeline for anything Vaikan-related. The Fourth Age begun roughly 7,000 years ago. Drallan Federal Monarchy Era Well into the space age, the Altus Empire began to suffer from instability and political upheaval. A man named Rustiagon Dralla seized the throne from Banya in a direct confrontation known as the Yallvus Revolution. Dralla did not dismantle Banya's empire. Instead, he reformed it into a federal monarchy, dividing the planet into ten provinces: Yallvus, Malin, Feurcy, Khather, Islerfia, Paria, Lacad, Spason, Codgele and Joper. The global superpower was renamed the Drallan Federal Monarchy, which most importantly, exercised many new democratic principles and guaranteed rights. Dralla also declared that only his descendants could rule, and thus had children with at least 100 Vaikan women. Solar system exploration One of Dralla's earliest moves was to provide funding to its space program, even helping out some private companies on the way. Over the next century, colonies were set up on Ackarra, Pelietta, Zarenutha as well as the ice moon of Amath. After these space colonies sent minerals and other resources back to Ucharpli, the DFM experienced a golden age and technological boom. Interstellar exploration When scientists discovered an oceanic planet in the Eros system, the following century would see the development of a solar sail. With some additional modifications, the DFM would send their first explorers to the Eros system to construct an observatory habitat on a moon called Roma. From there, probes would be sent to study the famous planet Nerisuc. To their surprise, the scientists discovered what seemed to be intelligent, shapeshifting creatures that could take the appearance of a Vaikan woman. The infamous Nerisuc Incident occurred, resulting in the deaths of several dozen. As a result of this incident, Nerisuc was quarantined, and different worlds were explored. Sinister Era First Sinister War After charting out several more habitable planets, the DFM soon discovered a powerful interstellar empire known as the Sinister Hegemony. Extraordinarily, they were centuries ahead of them in technology and were also capable of using a Higgsium Drive. Unfortunately, after only a brief conflict, the DFM was conquered and turned into slaves. Sinister Dark Age From this point, the DFM would suffer technological stagnation for the next few decades. The Sinister Hegemony began to strip them of their technology, building drilling and farming facilities on Ucharpli. Slavery rose to popularity, exploiting the Vaikan as cheap source of electrical power. Second Sinister War The Sinister Hegemony would soon suffer political upheaval and instability when they begun to poorly manage their resources. This gave the DFM the opportunity to rally their military and break free of their control. The current monarch proclaimed the execution of every single Eghos individual, a controversial move that drove the DFM into embarking in a series of genocides. Nonetheless, the DFM experienced a new technological age, modifying the Eghos tech into something that the DFM could use. The DFM, having defeated the Eghos Oligarchy, quickly became a powerful force. They fervently colonized whatever solar systems they could, expanding their empire. AI technology improved, and the use of synthetics became mainstream. The next century would see the settlement of most the major significant systems in the Heart and Soul Nebula, including the famous colony of Ner'Ackarra. The Higgsium drive was developed from Eghos technology resulting in faster travel between systems. Fall of the DFM The interstellar empire the Vaikan had built would only thrive for so long. After a total lifespan of roughly 2,000 years, political instability occurred when the DFM became far too stretched out to efficiently managed. Maintaining a democracy became next to impossible as communication across systems took many months. Several petty dictators seized control of individual solar systems. With the overall corruption of political leaders, the DFM collapsed. With the severing of the communications network, a resource war would occur. Only the self-sufficient colonies would end up surviving, and a second Dark Age would follow that would last countless years. Great Era of Stagnation With every Vaikan colony isolated from one another, the spread of ideas and technology came to a staggering halt when technology became a rarity. The luckiest of colonies kept their computers and had to rediscover interstellar travel. The worst of them were reduced to a medieval, feudal society. This major Dark Age set back the Vaikan by at least 1,000 years, and until the founding of the Ramusian Socialist Republic, no major superpower would grace the scene. Era of Dual Powers During the Era of Dual Powers, several Vaikan civilizations begun to develop into their own estates and countries, usually consisting of only one or more solar systems. Ramusian Socialist Republic A charismatic Vaikan sought to revive some of the ancient communist ideals that were once prevalent in Ucharpli's history before Altus Banya had conquered the world. Thus, a caste system was created in an attempt to rebuild the poverty stricken, isolated states the Vaikan had gotten themselves into, thus forming the Ramusian Socialist Republic. It was a highly structured atheistic society with a capital based around Jaran. The RSR could not unite the entire Vaikan race, but they would soon become a renowned superpower that would establish settlements in the Krizael Expanse. The development of tachyon accelerators would allow communication to become widespread. Children of the Dhragolon Some Vaikan were bitter about the RSR's society, particularly the outlawing of freedom of religion. Several decades after the founding of the RSR, a highly religious society known as the Children of the Dhragolon rose to dominance worshiping the mythical namesake angels of death. The Children of the Dhragolon was known for its brutal crusades and bloody wars - they believe that it is their destiny to eliminate all evil. The CD would establish the planet Ner'Ackarra as its new capital, officially labeling it as a holy place. Perseus War As both empires grew rapidly, their bitterness only increased especially when both sides wanted to reclaim Ucharpli from the previous Dark Age. Their opposite viewpoints were not compatible, and they both failed to engage in cultural mingling. The Perseus War would start off as a cold war, where both sides fervently developed weapons of mass destruction. During the Perseus War, the CD was given the edge when an alien civlization called the Galasuron Imperium attacked the RSR for attempting to colonize the Greenwater Nebula. Caught in between these two wars, the RSR ultimately collapsed and the CD persisted, fighting with the Galasuron over the fresh new territory. Controversially, the CD committed genocide against the Galasuron for their unholy ways. Even more controversially, the CD decided to attempt to exterminate those who still supported the RSR's ideologies. As a result, the concepts of socialism and atheism seriously declined in popularity, while there was a significant rise in divine leadership. Despite this, the CD did not enter a golden age. They suffered a serious financial crisis and had extreme difficulty repaying war debts. One of the major consequences was a launching of a these superweapons at Ucharpli which leveled many of the megatropoli that had stood for so long. While some cities such as Yallvus survived, the denizens of Spason for example were forced underground. Ucharpli suffered a nuclear holocaust greatly damaging the ecosystem, and large parts of the population had to migrate to other planets. Megacorporation Era Rise of megacorporations With the RSR no longer rigidly controlling the economy, some lowly private business owners from hardly notable nations seized power over the mining industry. To appeal to the CD, these nations adopted their Dhragolon religion, yet were still their own sovereign state. With the rising use of synthetics, there was a higher demand for high quality minerals. Seeking efficient places to mine, expeditions were planned for the Galactic Core, where the overall metallicity of stars increased. FTL drives became faster, and the journey to and from the Galactic Core would only take a matter of months. As the megacorporations grew, the CD begun to decline in power and influence. These corporations soon raised private armies and overthrew the CD after they had become a weak state. There were no major superpowers to follow for the next several centuries - only numerous smaller states ruled by corporatocracies. The famous colony of Krar was also created. The Mega Depression As the number of trading disputes and business wars increased, stock prices crashed significantly. Many of the corporations went out of business and poverty struck the Vaikan economy. Krar and the surrounding region was conquered by an alien civilization called the Palasarian Holy Empire. Karalian Era A Vaikan named Rustiagon Karalius, claiming to be related to Rustiagon Dralla, appeared on the scene and sought to bring order once more. He claimed to be inspired by the dragon god Krayhan, and subsequently revived the ancient religion of Jamzezism. The calendar was restarted subsequently as Vaikan civilization experienced a new golden age. By rebuilding his power in Ucharpli, a new government was established which he called the Karalian Empire. The Karalian Empire's goal was to rebuild what Dralla had originally founded, but with a much stronger rule. As FTL drives got faster, communication and transport of goods became more efficient. The KE begun to buy all assets of some of the most powerful megacorporations, transforming them into recognized states. Thus, the KE would become the next and most recent superpower of Vaikan origin. For the next few years, the KE would focus on building its power and structure, rediscovering ancient Vaikan technology along the way. While the Mega Depression still continued, the KE would slowly bring everyone out of it, and a new golden age would soon follow. Retaking of Krar As the KE grew in strength, they decided to take back one of their major trading centers Krar which had been conquered by the Palasarians. A war known as the Palasarian Crusades began, and the Mega Depression was quickly brought to an end with the creation of numerous jobs to help in the war effort. The destruction of the Palasarian Holy Empire would later cause a schism based on how they were treated. Xenophobia became highly prevalent among Vaikan. Splitting of an empire Internal political issues and border wars caused the Karalian Empire to become unstable. The star systems from the distant Greenwater Nebula received neglect and lack of maintenance - they had yet to be seriously industrialized. Eventually, the colonies in the Greenwater Nebula seceded from the empire, becoming their own independent nation. While they were extremely poor, they managed to make a slow recovery over the next few centuries. First War Between Vaikan States A short conflict ensued between the newly formed Confederacy of Greenwater and the Karalian Empire. It was a war of attrition, ending in a confederate victory. The Karalian Empire withdrew its forces, accepting the loss. From there, the two nations developed independently from one another. Galactic Senate After making first contact with the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate, a prosperous relation would follow. They would eventually form the Galactic Senate as a means of managing the affairs of the entire galaxy. The Galactic Senate, however, would not last forever. After a century of relative stability, the Stone Ring Conflicts led the Galactic Senate to a sharp decline. The War Between Vaikan States, the worst Vaikan conflict since the Perseus War, resulted in the destruction of both the Karalian Empire and the Confederacy of Greenwater. Petty dictatorships took over. A New Kingdom The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate managed to survive the Chaos Crisis. They assisted in rebuilding a new Vaikan civilization known as the Kingdom of New Karalia. Category:History Category:Articles by User:Krayfish